DC: 2012-04-28 - Two Hawkgirls Are Better Than One
The Hawks fly overhead, wings beating quietly. Their flapping is mostly by mental impulse, not really a requirement unless they are trying to perform some Ariel maneuver. They low in the sky, just above the roof tops as they search for trouble. There was a riot in the streets of St. Roch, the cause still currently unknown. In the meantime, the police are busy along with the fire companies as they work to put out the glass liquor bottle bombings in shops and the like. The Hawks have already interfered with rioters a couple of times to prevent something from getting out of hand too much. Right now though, they see a puff of light smoke rising in the darkened sky over a factory. It isn't coming from the smoke stacks however. No, it's rising from a hole in the roof. Hawkgirl points it out to her love, and the two bank sharply to head toward it. Hawkgirl pulls up sharp as the smoke seems to thin, leaving an opening for the two to slip through the hole in the roofing, giving her husband the lead role as he prefers. Villains-R-Us: In the Meantime... Hath-Set has planned this well. The magic is wild and vicious, causing people to lose their minds. Even police brutality is increasing. The thugs he planted in the factory should be sending the signal to the Hawks now, and they wait with the trap and the gasses for the right moment. Fear and excitement is in the darkened factory, heavy in the air. Hawkman moves in formation with Hawkgirl. He frowns at the smoke, "Be careful Hawkgirl. We only need to make sure no one is in danger in there. There is no need to save the factory or put ourselves in needless danger if we don't need too." Hawkman wasn't a fire firefighter or an insurnace agent. Back in St. Roch after some time spent in San Francisco for a film project and a return to Bludhaven to give a report on it, Kendra's been thinking about another visit to the museum to re-familiarize herself with some of the things there. Only problem is the trouble in the streets. People are acting strange and violence is picking up. Even she's finding it difficult to ignore, gritting her teeth as she nearly throws a punch at someone who bumps into her too aggressively. Instead she shoves him away and the guy throws a haymaker at a cop. Bad idea. She ducks through an alley, seeking a moment to catch her breath. As the Hawks enter the factory through the convenient hole in the roof and descend, a multi-layer trap is sprung as soon as they're in position. Heavy-duty netting, hooked to the ceiling to all sides of the hole, is dropped on them and a thick gas suddenly fills the large room, forced in thanks to high-powered machinery. Lying in wait are Hath-Set's minions, decked out in gear that'd make a SWAT Team officer proud, gas masks included. "The birds are in the nest! Repeat, the birds are in the nest!" "Of course my love. We just don't wish an explosion or something to cause too much trouble for the police force and fire fighters, when they have enough on their...," but the rest is cut off as she flies in behind Hawkman, the nets coming down to capture them. She lets out a cry of outrage! She starts to pull her sword as her wings get tangled and she hits the gorund hard. "Hawkman!" She starts to cough though, her swing weakened by the fast working gas as she starts to swipe at the netting with her sword. Hawkman finds himself in a net. There's a growl from his lips, "What devilry is this!" He struggles for a moment trying to tear the netting with his strength. That failing he quickly goes for his nth dagger and tries to cut himself free. "I am fine, Hawkgirl. Don't struggle. We'll get out of this." They might get out of it, but the armed thugs quickly advance on the Hawks and aim to crack them in their heads with the butt of a couple rifles, seeing as how they struggle in spite of the gas and nets. Others converge with handfuls of rope. "Get them! Get them!" come muffled shouts through the gas masks. "Tie them up and load them in the truck!" They're supposed to make this an in-and-out job for a certain someone, a fast transport to some undisclosed location within the city. Able to catch a breath, Kendra cuts down a couple more alleys to get away from the worst of the fighting. She whips out her phone to dial one of the numbers the Hawks gave her in case she needed something, but it just goes to voicemail after a few rings. "Come on, damn it! Pick up! Where the hell are you! The whole city's rioting!" she practically screams, hanging up and calling a second time with no better results. Hawkgirl swings a sword at one of the thugs approaching her, but it's off balance. The sword then drops from her hand when there is a crack at the base of her skull, and she drops down, still half entangled in the rope. There was a brief sharp pain and panic, and then nothing...cut off from reality, Hawkgirl is greeted by a dark reality where she knows nothing. As the gas and the nets make Hawkman far less dangerous. He's fighting like a wounded and caged tiger. The first merc to to approach as Hawk man cuts himself partially loose of the net gets punched in the face as hard as he can by the hawk. The helmet and the mask stand up more than the mans poor neck. Then as another one moves in Hawkman with a quick cut of his dagger cuts the hose of his gas mask. "Shiera...," comes out a low growl from Hawkman's lips and he takes a couple of steps towards her before he knocks out could from the gas and a rifle but to the side of the head. Leaning against another alley wall as she hears shots ring out no more than a block and a half away, Kendra suddenly doubles over for a moment and clutches the back of her head like something hit her...but there's no blood, nobody else around. "Seven Devils..wait, what?" It's a phrase she shouldn't really know, yet there she is speaking it. That flash of panic felt like..something...someONE else. "Shiera?" But she's not there. Neither is her partner. Out in the street a car pulls to a stop and the driver climbs out in a rage, some perceived slight by a pedestrian leading him to chase after the poor guy. Without thinking twice, Kendra hops in and floors it for Stonechat Museum. The thugs get too bold and a couple pay for it in the form of, at the very least, falling victim to the knockout gas as well. The others act with much more caution until being sure the Hawks are down for the count. Then their arms and legs are bound, hands behind them, stripped of all weapons in their possession as well as their wings, but the helmets are left on for one reason or another. Loaded into the back of a waiting truck, it speeds off to another location a dozen or so blocks away. There, the two are hauled out and the bindings are checked again before they're clamped down on stone tables. When they come to a few minutes later, someone looms overhead, someone very much a woman, but there's just something about her as she stands there in a leather top and pants, knee-length boots, a curved dagger in hand. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Carter and Shiera Hall, or should I say, Khufu and Chay-ara." Hath-Set gives them both a wicked smile. "I have you both now. Oh, I am going to /enjoy/ this." It will take time for Kendra to work through the alleyways she only vague knows like a long lost dream to get through the chaos of St. Roch. It takes just as long to transport the Hawks. While Kendra will be wondering what she is doing at the Museum, or what she is going to do while there, the Hawks are being transported into an old stone building that appears to have had a fire at one point. They are dragged in while tied up and soon dragged to stone tables and chained down. The gas will wear off soon, but what will they awaken to find? Hawkman's eyes open dreamily as the nth metal enhanced physiology pushes the drug from his mind. His eyes narrow as he realizes where he at and he's bound. He struggles against the bounds but realize they are stronger than him. His eyes narrow, "Hath-Set. You do something to your hair since we saw you last?" The villain has been a male previously, "Know your place, it is Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-ara." He says switching into Ancient Egyptian. "So nice of you to notice," Hath-Set answers, glancing toward Hawkgirl first as she notices the woman's yet to come around. Figures. "I was thinking of seducing you just to see how much it'd mess with your head, but when I saw the chance to catch two birds with one..net..I couldn't pass up the chance. Wasn't it a gas?" Joke time, apparently. Slipping back to Egyptian when he does, she leers at him as the sharp, end of the dagger is fingered. "Know /your/ place, Khufu. Look around you. Does it bring back any old memories? I don't know how you brought her back, but today this ends. We repeat the inevitable fate the two of you are always destined for." Then it's back to English as she turns toward Hawkgirl. "But first..wake up, little bird." An open-handed slap is directed at the cheek of the passed-out woman, their weapons and wings piled in a corner of the room. Kendra takes a wrong turn before she seems to remember the way to the museum, the tires screeching to a halt as she slams on the brakes and hurries up to the front entrance. Upon slamming the doors open she doesn't even bother with checking in. Joe's there, a look of surprise and concern on his face. "Kendra? What are you doing here? What's going on out there? We've been hearing the reports.." She shoulders past him, shaking her head. "Sorry, can't talk right now. Something's wrong and I have to do something. Just trust me..and don't get in my way." Kendra runs in the direction of a part of the museum that tugs at the back of her memory, disappearing from sight as Joe calls after her a couple times. Then, it's in front of her: a keypad. Keypads require codes. Hawkgirl groans when she finally starts to come too, slower than her love and husband. There is a sting to her cheek that starts to bring her back, and she twitches, feeling resistance. Her eyes snap open, and the world swims because of the hit to the back of her head. But she purposely takes a deep, steadily breath. She refuses to panic right now! She has to get them out of this. However, when her eyes finally begin to focus and see how it is, dreed sinks into her very bones. "I...know you." Or she did when she was Kendra, seeing the woman before her. Then, for sheer satisfaction of it she sneers. "That color so does /not/ suit you. It washes you all out deary." The code, the code! What is it?! A finger moves...will it remember it? Physical memory, just like the martial arts? Inside holds some of the answers you need to stop the pounding heart in Kendra's chest, the pain that something is very, very wrong. Something like...a sad acceptance that the ending will be horriable. Hawkman frowns, "The cycle's been broken Hath-Set. The curse is unstable know. You know what you tamper with." He struggles with the bonds. The restraints begin to creak and crack, protesting as he puts pressure on them. He yells, "Asshole, Leave her alone. If you want to have your fun and games. Abuse me." Hath-Set affixes a near-murderous glare upon Hawkgirl. "You do remember me, then. I really don't care about your opinion. It won't matter anyway in a few minutes." A grin lingers as she turns back toward Hawkman, having left their helmets in place along with the remainders of their costumes. "I'll have my fun and games, don't you worry about that." Her free hand trails across Hawkman's chest, making no effort to hide the fact she's enjoying whatever reactions she coaxes out of them. "And if the cycle's been broken, you know what that means as well as I do. When I kill you both, that's it. You don't come back again. It's over." She goes back to fingering that dagger before pressing the tip against Hawkman's cheek, just enough to leave a small line of red as she draws it along an inch or so. "But who should I kill first? Which one of you will it hurt the most to see the other's life fading away?" The blade is directed Hawkgirl's way. "You?" Then Hawkman. "Or you?" Kendra stares at the numbers on the keypad. "I can't do this. I'm not a hero." The doubt creeps back in as her fingers hover hesitantly over the buttons, then she grimaces again as something is felt once more. "Shiera..no." Closing her eyes in an attempt to focus, fingers pass over the numbers and press a few in sequence. There's a quiet beep, a red light turns green, and the door to the armory the Hawks keep at the museum opens for her. "I can't turn back now," she whispers to herself, moving in as the door shuts behind her. Kendra sees everything: spare costumes, helmets, weapons. So many weapons. A few feet later, shoes, pants and her top are discarded as she walks, nearly naked, over to pick up the wing harness and top. As if by memory, she fits into it, cinches it up, glancing over a shoulder at the wings. Pants and boots come next. She grabs a spear and mace, the latter hooked in at one side where the belt is worn. Finally she grabs Hawkgirl's helmet, staring into the eyes of the thing as she takes a deep breath. When she slides it on over her head, she catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror. "Hawkgirl," she says. She's Hawkgirl again. Moments later, she's in the air, flying. But where? Shiera's heart skips a beat, least it feels like that. A cold agony. Could she truly lose her beloved for an eternity. No! She sneers at Hath-Set as she tries to work on her bounds, to twist her wrists free. "You have got to be kidding me. Break the cycle that way? Ha! Kill us again Hath-Set, you just set it over again. Over and over again, where you can never truly win. As we end up reborn, to relove, to rejoice, you are trapped with mooching off your ancestories bodies. And what happens when you run out?" She snickers at the thought. In reality, coldness seeps down your spin and through her bones, as if numbing her. The terror of living without Carter is too much! And she fights hard to not reveal any of it. There's a creek as the metal on Hawkman's chains begin to strain. A link stretching out. His eyes are narrow slits as his chest is cut a trickle of blood running down him before the wound heals. He's trying to figure out a way out. Don't seem like there is one one. But then again, "So that's it no ritual for magic, no plans for a criminal empire, your just going to kill us and then die off in 50 to 60 years? I mean, that seems a bit extreme and dead ended even for you. The Joker's plans have more forethought to them." "Don't think I can't see you trying to break the chains," Hath-Set tells Hawkman, clucking her tongue at him. "And whether I come back or not doesn't matter. If the cycle is broken and I kill you now, /I/ win. /I/ get it all, and /I/ bury both of you for good. This is a young body and I'll have more than enough time to enjoy the rest of it." Is that a bluff, or is she really thinking about the curse being lifted suddenly making her vulnerable as well? Eying the way the small cut along his cheek closes up, Hath-Set looks between the two and suddenly jabs the dagger into one of his biceps, ruthless in doing so. "Scream for me. I don't care who's louder. I just want to hear you beg for your miserable lives, knowing nobody can save you." The problem with Hath-Set's little plan, one nobody could have counted on, is that someone /is/ on the way. Kendra, as Hawkgirl, looks down on the city of St. Roch and more of the past rushes back to her as she remembers it from this angle. Were there more time to appreciate it she would, but she's in search of the Hawks a part of her just knows is in trouble, flying low and fast as she soon feels the wings beating behind her, heart racing in her chest. "Come on, come on, where are you? Give me something." Shiera wants to scream, but she doesn't dare give Hath-Set the pleasure of it! No matter that her heart is racing, and her breathing is becoming uneven, she puts up a brave front. "You think this would be the end of it? That we wouldn't have others that would kill you in revenge, or at least make sure you were locked up until your dying day Hath-Set? You are a fool then!" Fear is her blood life right now, egging her on to throw off Hath-Set's confidence. She can feel her wrists starting to bleed as she fights against the shackles, making them slick...can she slip through them with the help of the blood? The pain barely registers in her, as her primary goal is to protect her husband, and buy them some time...no, there is instead panic, love, and hot anger burning through her. Yes, that anger is what will keep her afloat! Hawkgirl sneers, "Or better yet, wait till we get free and I smash your head in with my bare hands!" Hath-Set deserves worse for cutting up her handsome husband's face. There's a grimace of pure pain as Hawkman is stabbed. He bares his teeth gritting them. A heavy pant escapes his lips and he looks like he's in great pain. He bucks against the stone table and the chains. The chains just aren't breaking and he doesn't know hwo to get out of this. His eyes go to Shiera and he frowns at her searching her eyes. He looks at Hath-Set, "Damn you, If you're so damn set on this, let it be like you did the first time. Let my hold my love." Hath-Set twists the dagger just a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I was paying attention when we had that class on surgery. Forgive me if I make a mess." She knows exactly what she's doing with this torture. Hawkgirl's ignored until the badgering gets under her skin just enough to yank the blade free and move to aim a backhand at the woman's face. "You're a fool! Both of you, fools! Don't you get it? Your words, your threats, they mean nothing! It's just the crying of someone who knows she's minutes from dying. I don't know how you came back, but I knew the one I killed last year wasn't right." Laughter fills the otherwise empty room as she returns to Hawkman's side. The henchmen were told to leave after making their special delivery. "'Let me hold my love?' No, I don't think I'll do you the favor. Instead, I've made up my mind. It'll be you first. Just die, /Prince/ Khufu, and don't look away, Princess." The dagger is lifted in both hands, Hath-Set preparing to drive it into Hawkman's heart. At that precise moment, a crash of wood from above sends splinters raining down around them, a few pieces bouncing off the edge of the table Hawkman's bound to. Somehow Kendra found them. For a moment it looks like two Hawkgirls in the same room, but there's something different about the one wearing the wings as she swings the blunt end of her spear at Hath-Set's head. "Oh, I remember you, you bitch. Thought you killed me, didn't you? Well, I'm back and now you're going to pay." There is a scream of rage and pain, and Shiera thinks she will die as the knife starts to move, her entire body jerking against the bonds, causing blood to squeeze out where she is pound at wrist and ankles...not even the pants protecting her from the power of her resistance. But then a crashing, and tears form in Shiera's eyes. They aren't alone! For a moment, it's like the air has been knocked from Shiera, and she feels weak with relief. Hawkman's breath is sharp and he tries with all his might to break his bonds, they give a bit but they don't snap. He takes a deep breath as he knows they have him dead to rites. He speaks to Shiera, "Chay-Ra, my love. It'll be alright. I'll always be with you. I love yo..." Then the wood breaks and there's another Hawkgirl in the room with them, "... Kendra?! By the Seven Devils." He doesn't know what the other woman is doing here and dress as Hawkgirl but he's not complaining. Hath-Set goes flying to the floor. There's a mad laugh from her lips as she looks away. "Oh this is good. Sooo Good, Carter you've been dipping your pen somewhere else than the royal ink pot? How princly of you. Tried to convince her she was the real deal too I see." Then moving faster than she should.... magic? She goes to stab Kendra in the chest, "But I can kill two Hawkgirls as easy as one." The arms aren't wrapped the same as they once were, Kendra instead wearing some bracers she grabbed back in the armory. "Yes," is all she gets out for Hawkman's benefit, gritting her teeth as she finshes swatting Hath-Set aside. No time to free either of them, unfortunately. Though a quick glance is spared Hawkgirl's way, the taller doppelganger with the short hair beneath the helmet swings the spear at Hath-Set again but the speed surprises her as a long gash is made down her arm as she moves a step too late, but enough to avoid it in the chest. She hisses in pain but it serves to sharpen her focus. All that training with Speed comes back to mind as she grabs the spear in both hands and drives it at Hath-Set's chin, like a cross-check in hockey. "Not if I kill you first. I owe you one and I've come to collect." "What?!" Oh ya, Shiera will punch Hawkman HARD for that little slip up! But she's fighting again, brought back to life by his mistake, her panick having wanned, but she scowls wickedly, "Of all the things to say Hath-Set, I will have your balls on a platter! Shit! I mean your...damn it, you are a woman!" This makes threats difficult in a sexual manner. But Shiera still fights, working to squeeze her much smaller wrists coated in blood from the metal bounds, catching her breath when she feels a thumb dislocate as she gets one free. Hawkman was confused. He's not sure why Shiera's yelling at him. Oh? Well that was two completely different thoughts. He press his arms out and theres a chink and a link goes flying. But he has several more to break before he's free. The winged warrior continues his struggle to burst free. The blade of the spear meets the blade of the knife knocking it away. Hath-Seth leaps out of the way, "Oh I had forgotten about you little bird with the broke wing. Used and discarded then dying on my blade. I think you've made the princess jealous. Taking her role." The evil priest... ess leaps by and mummors in a dead language before holding her hand up like to toss a base ball at the end of her throw a wringling mass of Asps appear out of thin air flying toward Kendra, bitting and hissing as they fly. "She took over my body," the second Hawkgirl claims, baring her teeth at the taunting reminder Hath-Set throws at her. She reaches for the mace at her hip but is forced to reconsider as the chanting begins, the poisonous snakes sent her way. On instinct, the wings fold to surround her from the front as some of them latch onto Nth Metal feathers, others falling to the floor. She turns and the wings lash out, sending the asps away before the mace does come out to be used, smashing a few into pulp. With just enough room to fly, she takes wing and charges at Hath-Set, using that spear again with the intent to run her through with it. "Kyaah!" "Dammit, get me free!" Shiera is working her other wrist free. "Don't let them bite you, fly up! Wings can act as your shield!" A sharp reminder there. Her other wrist is sleeping free...with both free, she should be able to break the chains holding her ankles without much of a problem because she will have leverage then. Kendra and Shiera really do think alike. The snakes disappearing into nothing with no proof they may have been nothing but illusions. Hath Set laughs, "Oh Struck a nerve with you two. Oh, Carter, seducing you would have been so fun. I would have gotten to be feisty." Then she turns to look at Kendra and her charge and she takes in a deep breath. Her stomaching expanding to look like she's got a little beer belly and a goiter in her throat. Tendrals of smoke and steam escapes her mouth. Then she expels a jet of flame towards Kendra. Mages were just so annoying. There's another chain snap as Carter has freed himself a bit more. His arms free he starts to trying to break his chains. So very annoying. Illusions or not, the asps are gone and now Kendra's forced to deal with another attack. She whirls away, blood streaking down her left arm from the earlier gash, and in the midst of her dive to the side the mace is grabbed again to swing down at Hawkman! Rather, not Hawkman but part of the table and chains keeping him there. If she's been trying to buy them time, this is a much more direct way of helping get them loose. "Keep talking. I'll shove those words back down your throat with my spear." Just as soon as she finds a way to get close enough to. She adds to the longtime Hawkgirl, "This isn't the first time I've done this." It's true, but not like she is now. Shiera makes a buzzer sound, "Wrong, it is." Stubborn women! But her wrist is free, both of them dripping blood as she reaches down to wrench one ankle bound chain from the stone, before moving to the remaining one! And having a bickerment with Hath-Set around! "And just to be clear, my husband was kissing me, not you!" Jealousy? Yes. But an evil glare is sent to Hath-Set. "Time to bound and gag this one, so no more reincarnations for a while!" Shiera will enjoy bringing Hath-Set pain. Hawkman finds himself free. He rubs his wrists. His weapons, his wings, and his armor had been striped from him. He quickly takes inventory of the scene. Kendra was holding her own with Hath-Seth but if she keeps pulling the magic out. Sooner or later she'd be dead. Shiera is half free and working on a bit of rage aimed at Hath Seth and Kendra but probably probably wouldn't get him spared. He takes notice of the weapons. He moves to head towards the gathered weapons his own mace especially. As Carter moves towards the weapons. Hath Set raises her hand and a few more words a wave of concussive force slams into Carter and knocking him into the wall and the ground. "Sit down Carter. This is between us girls. And Cay-ra. You've just got to come to terms that your just Carter's starter wife." She says as she reaches up to tuck the dagger into her clothes for the ceremony. Then reaches down to pull a sword and runs toward Shiera to cut her head off. "Can we not do this right now?" Kendra gripes at Shiera. They have someone to kill, or at least incapacitate! Not all of those memories are clear, but enough has come back to her for now to know that much. Hawkman being freed gives Hath-Set more to focus on as Kendra spins in midair when he's driven into the wall. For a long moment where time seems to slow to a crawl for the newly-costumed woman, she watches the sword drawn as Hath-Set hurries forward to end Shiera's life before she can get off the table. Inches away from doing it, she's met by Kendra as she leads with the spear and a shout, aiming to drive the sharpened point into Hath-Set's abdomen. "This ends!" "You jealous, selfish, stupid, short-sighted FAG!" You know, she actually means a gay man, Shiera wouldn't care less, but would Hath-Set? Maybe, and it's all about words to hurt Hath-Set and piss him off, especially since he is in a woman's body. Shiera doesn't even wince, as if /knowing/, that Kendra would be there for her. She jerks the last chain free, and you know what...Kendra would likely not appreciate this...but Shiera is feeling kinda catty right now. The Hawkgirl clothed woman leaps up from the table as she reaches for Hath-Set, one hand grapping the woman's wrist that holds the knife, even as the woman groans at the stomach wound, she is pushed back by the weight of a charging Shiera! "Bitch!" And WHACK! Hawk helmet smashing nose and other facial parts of Hath-Set from a very rageful Shiera! Hath-Set goes down defeated by the Hawkgirls. The blood from the wound in her stomach bleeding out onto the floor, but the evil Cultist/mage is defeated and knocked out. The day had been saved. Carter struggles to his feet. His one arm dangling to the side from the bleeding wound getting sticky red blood every where. His good arm across him holding his ribs. He's got a swollen black eye. The concusive force had nearly killed him. He asks, "Is Hath-Set defeated?" "Finally, self-appreciation of life!" Kendra may get a feeling if she ever goes all depressive and sucidial again, Shiera would kick the crap out of her, literally. But that's only because she cares. She gets back up, blood dripping from her own damaged wrists and some on her ankles as the pants soak up the blood there. The anklets are still about her ankles with heavy chains hanging from them. She's all business again suddenly, "We need to call some allies. Medical attention and proper restraints. If Hath-Set dies...we have no idea when he will show up again and as whom." Hatred is in her tone, she really would just rather kill the bastard after torturing him. "Will the Justice League help? They have magicians as well as facilities, do they not?" Though Shiera steals a look at Kendra, "And we are not finished Kendra. We will talk more after Hath-Set is secured." Shiera only then goes to start getting her wings and other equipment on so her enhanced healing abilities can take better effect. Hawkman is beginning to slip his harness on. The more nth metal around him the quicker he heals. He hmms, "Dr. Fate, he knows of this. It is something he's tied too. He's a Lord of Order and he would probably understand her powers. He'd probably know how to bound her for a time. That and he can heal us." Even Kendra's wound is beginning to close up, though not quite as fast as the healing the Hawks enjoy. It'll take some time for her, if this continues. "I don't know. Call whoever you have to. Just glad I got here in time." Though, how she did and how she gained access to the equipment is the big question. Her heart's still going at a fast rate, the helmet tilted back to show her face as she gets back to her feet. "Think I'm gonna need another color scheme, though," she says with a hint of a grin before Shiera gets a brief look, perhaps from the first part about self-appreciation of life, or maybe talk of them not being finished. She shrugs then turns to address Hawkman before they figure out their plans. "You're lucky you never changed the passcode to the armory." Hawkman says, "I did and several times. Though Shiera has her own code she's set up and changed several times since her return."